Turn Up the Volume (Part Two)
Episode N°14 – TURN UP THE VOLUME (PART TWO) The project is underway. It's up to you and your friends to finalize the concert and create an event to remember! New surprises to come in this second part. Synopsis Video Preview Date Outfits Screenshot_43.png Hidden Objects Fairy Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode14-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Lysander.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°14 –TURN UP THE VOLUME (PART TWO) Here is the solution guide for episode 14 (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : The Musicians PART 2 : The Drums and the Stage PART 3 : The Concert ---- S U M M A R Y ---- ---- P A R T 1: ''' The Musicians ---- '''There are three illustrations available in this episode: One with Lysander, one with Castiel, and one with Nathaniel. You will unlock them by choosing who to look at during the concert (there is no question or outfit choice) There is a problem : you need more musicians. After talking to Alexy - who decided to create posters with Violett to announce the concert to people outside of the school - you remember Lysander: He has already sang for a concert, he must know musicians that can help you! ➜ Objective: Go see Lysander to see which members of the group are missing Once you unlock the dialogue with Lysander, you find out that you will need a drummer and a second guitarist. You don’t know any musicians, but maybe your classmates know how to play an instrument. ➜ Objective: You need to find a drummer and a second guitarist! To validate this objective you need to ask all the students you know. To help you, several objectives are unlocked at the same time: ✔ Ask Iris if she can play an instrument ✔ Ask Armin if he can play an instrument ✔ Ask Rosalya if she can play an instrument ✔ Ask Melody if she can play an instrument ✔ Ask Ken if he can play an instrument ✔ Ask Peggy if she can play an instrument You need to unlock at least one dialogue with each person to be able to advance in the episode Against all odds, Armin and Iris can become the drummer and guitarist, respectively. The concert is saved! You need to tell the other members of the group as soon as possible. ➜ Objective: Return to see the boys! Castiel and Lysander are together, and you tell them the good news. Castiel says something about Armin, but you don’t pay attention to him. While waiting for the instruments to arrive in the basement, you go see Alexy and Violette about the posters. ➜ Objective: Go see Alexy and Violette to see where they are with the posters You will find them in Classroom A The posters are coming along! When you talk to Alexy about Armin and his drums, he abrubtly leaves the classroom, leaving you alone with Violette. Intrigued, you follow him to see what’s up! ➜ Objective: You need to find out what is going on with Armin You’ll find out the end of this little story in the basement. Armin doesn’t know how to play the drums... he knows how to play Guitar Hero, a video game. After Castiel, Lysander, Armin and Alexy get into a little argument about how ridiculous Armin’s offer was, you find yourself back where you started : you still don’t have a drummer. And the percussion is an essential part of a group! The problem is that you already asked everyone you know. Well, almost everyone... You haven’t asked Nathaniel. ---- P A R T 2: ' The Drums and the Stage ---- ➜ ' Objective: Ask Nathaniel if he can play the drums Today, all your classmates have surprised you quite a bit. Nathaniel, assured because he says he’s a fast learner, agrees to try to play the drums, even though he’s never played before. Without another choice and even though Castiel is also in the group, you accept. This time the group is really complete! You just need a drum set, but Kim’s friend has one. You will need to ask her if you can borrow it for the concert. ➜ Objective: Ask Kim if her friend can lend his drums You’ll have to wait until tomorrow to know if you can borrow the drums or not, but Kim is confident that it will be alright! Now you need to talk to Alexy to give your opinion for the posters. Before you unlock this dialogue, you need to talk to Nathaniel and Rosalya. Alexy and Violette show you their three designs. Depending on your choice, you can win an exclusive item! A little barrette, if you choose the right style of poster! The day is over and you need to go back to the courtyard to go home. ➜ Objective: Go to the courtyard to go home When you get to the courtyard Nathaniel stops you. He wants to set up a stage in the basement. You have two choices: C H O I C E 1: (Nathaniel and Melody? Oh, absolutely not!) will help you win some LoM with Nathaniel You too will help Nathaniel to set up the stage. After all, you can’t leave him alone with Melody. ➜ ' Objective: Go to the hallway to see Melody' Melody isn’t very happy to see you. Nathaniel joins you and you move on to the next objective. ➜ Objective: Go to the basement to set up the stage Once the stage is set up, you go home and come back to school the next day. Then, you decide to go back to the basement to see if the other have seen the stage you set up the day before. Now you will return to the main storyline. C H O I C E 2: "Ok. Good luck to both of you!" no consequences You don’t have time for Nathaniel and you go home. Once you go back to school, you are curious to see what him and Melody set up and you decide to go to the basement. Now you will return to the main storyline. ➜ Objective: Go to the basement Go to the basement to move on to the next objective. ➜ Objective: Find Kim to see if she has the drums You can find Kim outside the school (courtyard, garden and/or gym). She has the drums, but you need to help her carry them to the basement. ➜ Objective: Help Kim to carry the drums to the basement With the drums set up, the stage is set for the concert! The boys can start practicing : everything is falling into place! But, you still have the feeling that something is missing... Rosalya wants to help too, so you ask her to make big curtains to create a backstage area! ---- P A R T 3: ' The concert ---- ''A new rival? Before moving on to the next objective, you meet a new character: Nina. She is a younger Lysander fan, who saw the posters for the concert and want to see Lysander sing again. Depending on your answers, she will offer you the “Team Lysander” T-Shirt. ➜ ''' Objective: Talk to Rosalya about your backstage project Rosalya is really into your idea, she says right away that Leigh will help, because he owns the Clothes Shop. She will just need a curtain rode to hang up the curtains. ➜ Objective: Buy a curtain rod at the Dollar Shop and bring it to the basement You can find a curtain rod at the Dollar Shop. Once your buy it, return to the basement and set it up behind the stage. Now you just need the curtains. The day is over and you go home without waiting to see them: you see them tomorrow. ➜ Objective: Go see what the basement looks like now The boys are fighting because Nathaniel “accidentally” hit Castiel with his drumstick. The practices are going too well... Leave the basement to unlock a new dialogue and the following objective. ➜ Objective: Try to talk to Nathaniel in the basement Except Nathaniel isn’t there anymore. The objective is validated. You prefer to concentrate on the finishing touches for the concert : it’s tomorrow and everything needs to be perfect! Kim has an idea to make a drink stand incase the spectators get thirsty during the show. ➜ Objective: Buy some bottles at the Dollar Shop and give them to Kim. Once you buy the bottles, return to find Kim in the staircase. The stand is ready and she let’s you know that Rosalya and Alexy finished the costumes for the boys. You are curious to see what they’ve prepared ➜ Objective: Talk to Rosalya about the costumes. Rosalya doesn’t want to show you the costumes right away, and asked you to wait until tomorrow. You go home. You come back to school the next day, the day of the concert! You go to the basement to see the outfits Rosalya made. ➜ Objective: Go to the basement to see the famous costumes! In the basement, the boys are confronted with the harsh reality : they are going to have to wear the costumes Rosa made, even if they don’t like them. Rosa also made you an outfit, to thank you for your participation. She asks you to pay for the outfit because the fabric was a bit expensive. ➜ Objective: Go see Melody in the courtyard Nathaniel didn’t tell his parents that he was participating in a concert. He didn’t even say there was going to be a concert: they wouldn’t understand. Except, the posters worked and brought in quite a crowd, so Nathaniel is worried they might come. He asks you a little favor: to go make sure his parents haven’t come to the concert. To do this, you will have to consult Melody’s list of spectators. You will find her in the courtyard. ➜ Objective: The concert in going to start! Go see it! Head to the basement. You will see the episode illustration. Careful, you can only unlock one illustration per episode, and you need to choose one of the boys when you are asked to choose who to watch during the concert. The concert is a success, you leave the basement to give the group some space. ➜ Objective: Let the group breathe a bit, go get some air in the courtyard. Go back the courtyard one last time to meet a new character. You don’t know her name and she is looking for Castiel, but you don’t know why. That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 15 ! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy ---- Category:Episode List Category:Index